Dipcifica AU
by CrystalRose03
Summary: This is a Dipcifica AU. Wierdmaggedon never happened. Pacifica and the twins go to school together, which is where they meet for the first time. First impressions arent all that great, but maybe Paz will warm up to them with time. This summary will be editited. I really, really suck at writting summaries, but please read. I don't really have a title yet so any suggestions welcome


_Dork_.

That was the first word that came to mind when Pacifica Elise Northwest first set eyes on Dipper Pines. He was hunched over a thick book in the corner of the classroom, scruffy brown hair uncaringly covering his forehead, he was ignoring everyone and everything around him in preference of the hardback in front of him.

Beside him was a girl wearing a painfully bright sweater, a huge grin on her face, shamelessly showing her braces, as she talked to everyone around her. It was quite obvious they were twins, although their similarities seemed to stop after their appearance.

Pacifica tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder and laughed at something whoever it was beside her had said. She intended to walk past the two without so much as a glance, but that didn't quite happen. Just as she walked behind them, she was attacked by the weird girl.

"Hi! I'm Mabel! I like sweaters, and pigs, and glitter, and pretty much everything really, what about you? Ooh, I love your jacket, such a pretty shade!", the blonde wanted to recoil at the interaction, but the bracw-faced brunette had a tight grip on her hand, shaking it up and down. She was so... _Bubbly_. She shook off the girl's hand and scowled at her.

"The name's Pacifica. Pacifica Northwest. And in future, don't touch me", she turned around and left, before she felt another grip on her arm, she whipped around, ready to give that stupid brace-face a piece of her mind, but was met by the glare of her twin.

"She was just trying to be nice, something you obviously have no experience with", she stared at him, speechless. No one talked back to her. No one spoke to her like that. And here was this _dork_ , this _nobody_ , talking to her like... Like... She didn't know what, it hadn't happened before. Ever. She decided to sneer at him.

"Do you know who I _am_?", she was ready to continue, but he interrupted her.

"I heard, Pacifica Northwest. I don't care who you are, just leave my sister alone". She stared at him stunned. He knew who she was. _He didn't care_. Glancing over to the sweater-wearing girl, she almost flinched. She was looking at her with big eyes, like she wanted to cry. The hand that was shaking hers now hung loosely, like she had no idea what to do with it. All in all, she looked like Pacifica had just kicked her favourite puppy, and she was powerless to stop it. She looked back to the boy still holding her arm. His book was discarded on the table, and his chair was pushed back like he had immediately stood up, which he probably did. He was still glaring at her intensely, and she noticed all the different specks of colour and shades of brown in his eyes. She also noticed the anger and protectiveness in them.

"Whatever", she said finally. He seemed to realize that he was still holding her, and let go, surprised, looking at his hand as if he had no idea what was wrong with it. He glanced back up at her, seemingly at a loss for what to do now. With a sigh, he sat back down and she swore she heard ' _Rich jerk_ ' muttered under his breath. She turned and continued along, although it took her a moment to remember what it was she was doing.

She would never admit it, but she found her eyes drawn to the quiet boy all during the day, who, surprisingly, had been ignoring the teacher all day. He just read the whole time, his twin seeming to make up for his lack of being social. He didn't even look up was when the role was being called.

"Pines, Mabel", the teacher had said, which the girl had replied to energetically.

"Pines, M-"

"Dipper". The teacher had looked up startled at being interrupted, Mabel was looking at him with a big grin on her face.

"Dipper, his name is Dipper Pines", the teacher gave her a weird look, and then frowned at the list on the screen, but shrugged and typed on a few keys.

"Okay. Pines, Dipper", he had said, slightly uncertainly. Dipper just gave a small 'Here', without even blinking.

Dipper Pines. His name was Dipper Pines.

 **Okay. First chapter is pretty short, but I thought it was enough for an introduction. I don't really have a set plan for this, so any suggestions are fine. Please review, I want to know your thoughts.** _ **-Crys**_


End file.
